It's One Of Those Bad Days
by zoruarules4
Summary: Nekozawa gives Tamaki a magical book that can make people fall in love. Sadly, Kyoya snatched it off Tamaki, wrote Haruhi's name in it and it goes reverse; fainting and dying. Will Tamaki find the way to make Haruhi wake up? Will Haruhi find love? Read and find out.
1. Oh, Great

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1

In a class named Music Room 3, weirdness was just beginning.

Recently the class had a "Who Is Haruhi's Favourite?" hosted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hunny and Tamaki[actually Tamaki forced Haruhi] were the main contenders for it but Haruhi ended it, saying that it was stupid.

Anyway, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki was having a talk about Haruhi.

Suddenly Hunny and Mori happily stepped into the class, then started unpacking.

"Hello Haru-chan and Host Club members! Anything I missed?" Hunny asked Tamaki, hugging each member constantly as he walked with his pet toy bunny.

Mori did nothing but unpack his and Hunny's bags.

"Nothing at all, nothing." Tamaki replied, lying through his snow-white teeth.

"Uh, we were talking about Haruhi's kimono for this year's Host Club event,' Hikaru stammered.

"What are you blank-minded guys doing to me!?" Haruhi angrily stomped on his shoes twice and left the room crying.

"_My dear Tamaki, you just made the poison ivy of your class wither_," Nekozawa had appeared out of nowhere and was whispering to Tamaki.

"NEKOZAWA!" Tamaki did not notice him standing behind Mori. "Where the heck are YOU supposed to be!?"

"_My dear Tamaki, use this book. I know you like Haruhi more than a "daughter". A life mate to be exact._"

"Why you little-" Kyoya snatched the book out of Nekozawa's hands and wrote in it:

_Haruhi Fujioka, sick for a while _

Nekozawa saw the writing and gasped.

"_Just great. Kyoya has made a sentence in my magical book and that means Miss Haruhi will be quite ill for a while. How she is cured is up to you, Tamaki_."

"I'll get you, Kyoya. Just wait. Haruhi!" Tamaki hurried out of the room and ran after her.

He finally caught to Haruhi and held her soft hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tamaki…." she closed her eyes and fainted.

She lay in Tamaki's arms like a delicate rose.

"Guys, we got Code Haruhi! Guys?" he called out in the hallways.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori ran to where Tamaki was standing holding Haruhi.

Nekozawa came running.

"_That book can do great damage. Other Host Club members, beware of Kyoya,"_

"Why?" Mori questioned Nekozawa.

Normally Mori didn't speak, but this was Code Haruhi.

_"He's the one who made it happen!" _Nekozawa showed the Host Club members the handwriting that Kyoya had made in Nekozawa's book.

_Haruhi Fujioka, sick for a while _

"I'm telling the Headmaster about this!" Hunny declared, marching in circles around Tamaki and Haruhi.

"You can't." the mysterious voice picked up marching Hunny and held now wriggling Hunny.

"Help!" Hunny cried, stamping his foot in mid-air.

"Kyoya! You almost killed Haruhi!" Tamaki spotted Kyoya squeezing Hunny's neck as tight as he could. "Let Hunny go!"

"Fine." Kyoya let Hunny drop to the ground.

Hunny gasped for air, reaching hold of Mori tightly.

A dragon-like ghostly scar appeared on Kyoya's pale face.

"_Give me my cursed book. Anybody who used this book suffers misfortune." _Nekozawa held up a plastic vase and threw it at Kyoya.

Kyoya ran away from view of the Host Club and Nekozawa.

"_Come with me, Host Club. I may find a safe place in the city." _Nekozawa ordered.

He led the way out of Ouran Academy, with Tamaki holding Haruhi, desperately wishing that she would wake.

"Nekozawa, where are you leading us?" Tamaki asked him, tapping on his shoulder.

_"I do not know, but it is up to you, Tamaki." _he replied shakily.

Tamaki wondered what that meant.

Five Hours Later

"_This is our stop." _Nekozawa finally said to the staring five Host Club members.

The five members were completely exhausted, compared to Nekozawa, who didn't even break a sweat.

As soon as the Host Club members entered the building, which was a six-room and a kitchen apartment, they chose a room each.

"Finally. I'm tired." Hunny slumped down into a warm bed.

"Nah. I did not even sweat." Nekozawa went to the kitchen, putting in food supplies.

Tamaki laid Haruhi down on a cosy bunk bed, his hard hands smoothing her cold pale forehead.

He gently kissed her cold pale left cheek, then ran out of the room crying.

"Sad. Tama-chan must like Haru a lot!" Hunny observed happily.

"Good. We don't want Suoh anyway." the twins jumped on the bed, pumping their fists in the air.

Mori punched the twins in the face.

"Idiots." Mori went outside to relax.

Then a man appeared with a gun before Mori.

"Why are you, a lowly man, serving a child? I cannot stand the ugly sight of you. You're a dead man, a dead man." the man with the gun sighed.

"Don't kill me! I swear for mercy! Please!" Mori pleaded and stood shaking on his knees.

"That stupid act won't help your _fate_, Mori. Fate is like a living life, with lungs of death and a heart of the red-hot sun. No one has a perfect life." he pulled the trigger and shot Mori in the stomach.

Mori cradled his bleeding stomach as blood flowed like a river out of his body.

Everyone heard a blood-curdling scream from Mori as the man crept away into the shadows, for it was pitch-black night.

The Host Club heard the scream and woke, shaking like they had seen a ghost.

"Takashi! I'm coming!" cried Hunny, rushing quickly to the outside verandah where the blood-smeared body of Mori was laid on the ground.

"Save the Host Club and run. Run far, far, away…" he whispered hoarsely.

Mori's black blank eyes closed, with a silent silver tear on his white pale face.

"TAKASHI‼" Hunny burst into tears and glared angrily at the shining black sky, lit with white lights that were stars. "Whoever did this to dear Takashi will pay‼"

"Hunny, let's go. We need to catch Kyoya, since he almost killed Haruhi with Nekozawa's notebook. Right?" Tamaki held Hunny's hand and went inside, with the rest of the Host Club.

"Tamaki, do you really-" the twins asked Tamaki then was interrupted by Tamaki angrily.

"No time for jokes, you idiots." Tamaki kicked them in the butt then walked to his ice blue painted room where the fainted body of Haruhi was laying on his bunk bed, on the bottom black bunk.

"I swear I'll get you Kyoya. Just wait and see." Tamaki said to the ceiling of his new bedroom.

**Chapter End**

**Tamaki: You better bring Haruhi back you traitor…OR ELSE**

**Me: You're a manga character what can you do to me GET BACK IN THE CHAPTER**

**?:HAHAHAHA….*someone screams and turns out to be Tamaki screaming like a girl***

**Me: Thank God someone scared Tamaki**

**Hunny: Hello zorua-chan, how writer's block**

**Me: *hugs Hunny tightly then slaps Tamaki in the face***

**Hello! Tamaki was being annoying. It turns out that the Host Club just happens to live in my apartment, in the spare room.**

**Mori just sleeps outside. Sometimes I just do not know about that boy.**ument here...


	2. Finding The Suspects

Chapter 2

Hi! This chapter will be in Tamaki's point of view because something very painful happens to Haruhi and Tamaki must save her. Must I spoil it anymore?

Now begins the chapter that you are reading

Tamaki POV

I woke up to the smell of omelettes, pancakes and Haruhi's fainted body on the floor.

My roomates, Hikaru and Hunny were probably up to eat.

I got sleepily out of bed, put on a green shirt and jeans and stepped down the old creaking staircase.

Then I saw the rest of the Host Club(except Kyoya because we considered him to want to kill us) eating breakfast hungrily.

"There comes the hero of the Haruhi case!" Hunny announced to annoy me.

I think he wants to annoy me.

"Yeah." Kaoru and Hikaru whispered.

"ANYBODY WANT TO-"

"Yes, we know the question. It's 'Where is Mori's corpse', isn't it?" the twins said sarcastically in unison, glaring intently at me.

I also heard Nekozawa muttering swear words about me.

Why is everyone out to get me?

Hunny went over to me and squeezed as tight as he could, squeezing my right hand as well.

He is probably now Dark Hunny, the bad Hunny.

"I want to talk to you in private,' he said, pulling me over to a dark place. "you love Haruhi, don't you?"

I couldn't take it anymore, hiding my forbidden love.

Darn anyone who likes Haruhi.

"Yes. What do you want?" I confessed.

"I want…her death."

WHAT‼‼ Hunny's gone mad! He likes Haruhi, as well as the rest of the Host Club!

"Why?" I asked.

"Some things are better untold. Now, I gave her body to a girl called Leaf. Leaf's going to give Haruhi a blood-transfer." Hunny confirmed.

"Why?" I asked.

I want to keep asking the same thing over and over again.

"The fainting from Kyoya's writing infected her blood, and her own blood is gonna kill her. I and you are going to save her."

I am now determined to revive her, only me.

"No. Only me is going to save her, not by a blood transfusion. A kiss." I said strongly to Hunny, picking him up and throwing him across the air, him landing on a comfy couch.

"That's just a myth." Hunny crossed his arms, a sad, desperate look.

"No it isn't. Hunny, you stay here. I'll rescue her."

And with that I ran across the room to the front door, knocking over vases and cups and plates.

By the time I opened the front white furnished door, I saw a green-haired girl in the distance.

"Stop! STOP!" I yelled to the girl, but she held an evil grinning face as she ran.

I saw Haruhi in her hands. That only managed to make me even madder, my blood boiling hot.

3rdperson

The girl ran and ran. She didn't want Suoh to catch up with her. The girl just happened to be Leaf Cross, a homeless girl whose parents was killed mysteriously.

She wanted a normal human life with a husband and children, for she was cursed to be a powerful horrible creature who had a seal.

And she wanted Haruhi to die, for she held the key to Tamaki Suoh's heart.

When she finally got to a building, she entered it and approached a man, smiling with nervousness, neverless.

"You got the body, Cross. Good." The man and Leaf went into a room where a metal seat with electric wires and magnetic ropes were there, a pulsating sound filling the room.

Suddenly Haruhi woke up from the trauma faint.

"Where am I?" she asked one of the man's minions.

"Hell, Fujioka. Hell is where you are gonna die." The minion answered blankly then slammed Haruhi into the hard metal seat.

Leaf cackled with glee as she put a red switch on.

Tamaki POV

When I got to the building, I saw lighting in the one of the glass rooms and I heard Haruhi scream and screech.

I was desperate and smashed through the windscreen, landing on my two feet.

They saw me and laughed. "Haha, look! Your Prince Charming had come for you. But sadly, she's dead."

I saw Haruhi laid on the floor, blood flowing.

I picked her up in my blood-smeared hands from the glassy crash, took a deep, deep breath and kissed her on the lips.

I was trained to do CPR and other medical things.

I felt her flaky soft lips and pulled back, hoping Haruhi would be alive.

She still didn't move and I watched in horror as the green-haired girl made her way towards me.

I stood up, kicked her, and cried at the ceiling. "HARUHI‼‼"

Suddenly I saw Kyoya for the first time. "Let Suoh go, Leaf! You never was a match, anyway. And you and Jeki didn't pay me!" he said, then pushed the man, entranced the hosts out of their hiding place (because they wanted to watch me kiss Haruhi) and stormed towards Leaf.

"Don't allure my friend, don't command me to kill Haruhi, and don't ever, ever, ever try to come back to Japan! Go back to where you came from, Creature of the Darkness and serpent of evil!"

Man, Kyoya can be a drama queen when he feels like it!

He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Play along, Tamaki. I have a plan to get out of here."

"Please, Otori, I beg for mercy! Please!" I lied.

"No. You shall come with me. Zeki and Leaf, stay here!"

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and ran with me to the grey exit.

"Come on, Tamaki! Haruhi's going to die in a few seconds!" he screeched at me.

Suddenly I stopped.

Her eyes were opening.

Me and Haruhi were staring at each other weirdly.

"What's happening!" she shouted at me blankly.

"You were about to die, you poor girl!" I replied loudly as I ran with Kyoya.

"I saved you. Don't you get it, I love you!" I said to her.

"Oh."

When me, Kyoya, and Haruhi got to the cabin Nekozawa was letting the Host Club stay in, I ran to my room and closed the door.

Then I picked Haruhi up and hugged her tightly.

"Haruhi, I love you. That's all I care about." I sternly but gently stared at her.

"I love you too, Tamaki."

**Story End **

**I do a chapter when I feel like it! For example, I was feeling a little violent of today, so yeah. I like Tamaki/Haruhi fanfics anyway. This is a sci-fi/ romance story.**


End file.
